The present invention relates to a structure that can be installed on a small motorized land vehicle, such as an all terrain vehicle (ATV), UTV, A-ATV, golf cart, garden tractor, dune buggy, go cart, or riding mower. In particular, the invention relates to an enclosure that is mounted on a vehicle and is movable between multiple positions to act as a vehicle cab, or as a hunting blind, camping enclosure, privacy enclosure or fishing shelter.
Small and lightweight motorized vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs), have gained great popularity in the past twenty years. ATVs can be used, for example, to transport a hunter and gear to a hunting site.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844 by Haustein, a removable cab and hunting stand are attached to an ATV. Other patents showings attachment of stands to ATVs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,252 by Tarner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,831 to Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,374 to Hale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,477 to Dolan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,986 to Hayes.